No Closure
by Althea Felix
Summary: Percy as a Scriptwriter and Annabeth as a rising actress in Hollywood. All human, of course.


"Would it still matter if I'd call her?"

That was the question Percy has been asking his friend Grover Underwood over and over again for the last thirty minutes.

In fact, Grover never thought this moment could happen… where Percy Jackson is sitting next to him looking completely defeated.

It's been five months since the guy hasn't seen his girlfriend because a movie they've been shooting in Los Angeles. The brunette sighs and scratches fishes out his phone from his pocket.

Grover shrugs as he looks at the people dancing and having fun while the two of them are just sitting at a corner where his friend has been drinking. He's not even sure if Percy is sober because it's been his fifth glass of the night.

"It's your call, Perce. I don't even know if she'll answer you." Percy called him when he got out of his office saying that Annabeth Chase yet again went out with the same guy who's been linked to her when the shoot started.

At first, Annabeth insisted that she wasn't cheating on Percy but his friend have been so paranoid with everything, always asking whenever there's another news of the two which finally the blonde just gave up on convincing him that it's nothing.

In Percy's mind the relationship has been rocky when his girlfriend took the job. They've been living together for quite some time now and the movie only gives him something to be afraid of because it's a few hours away from New York.

Of course, he could always visit her on set but plane tickets have taken a big amount out of his savings in the first three months while Annabeth only goes home in the holidays. The last one was Thanksgiving and she's still not sure if she's coming over for Christmas since the Director wanted some changes with the scenes.

He sighs as he dials her number again and waited… _painfully. _On the third ring, it reaches her voicemail and Percy slams his phone on the table, angry at himself but most of all, angry at Annabeth,  
"Why in the _hell _wouldn't she answer?!"

"Percy-"

"No!" He looks at his best friend and Grover sees just how much pain Annabeth has given to him and knew that there might be a chance that this relationship is going to end, "I'm done with this! I'm done with _everything_!"

Percy gets up from the chair, taking his jacket with him and storms out of the bar. Grover groans internally, taking a few bills out of his pocket and left it at the table before following him.

Once he got outside, he thought he lost Percy but then hears a car honk loudly to his right and sees his friend almost being hit by a car. Grover hears him swear under his breath and makes a light jog to catch up.

"Percy, wait!" He walks right beside him and Percy couldn't help but scoff at how everything just seems so irritating.

He turns around to his friend and glares at him, "Thank you for coming with me, Grover but I… I just want to be alone for awhile," he sidesteps the confused guy and looks down at the ground, "If that's not too much to ask."

Grover shakes his head as he stands outside of a café where people are staring at them. The browned haired man walks away with his shoulders slumped down as he walks back to the apartment.

He doesn't really want to leave Percy alone but what choice does he have? His friend can be stubborn most of the time and there's nothing he can do about it but wait until he makes a choice.

Percy walks back towards the apartment on his own and it seems like everywhere he goes, there are people who would stop and greet him since this has been _their _apartment for the last five years.

When he and Annabeth first moved in both of them were excited because of the thought that they were about to start their lives together away from their hometown and away from their parents. The first three years were bliss for them, sure Percy had to work at a repair shop two blocks away and Annabeth was working at a diner but it was as he knows, the happiest they've ever been.

They would eat dinner together with him occasionally cooking because Annabeth would be too tired to even stand up. On weekends they would go to central park just so they can get out and bond together, sometimes slipping in a date or two.

Percy slams the door shut locking away the noise and disturbances outside when he heard one of his neighbors shout at the hallway. He walks towards the kitchen to get a bottle of beer and begins to drink from it.

He sits down on the dining chair, contemplating on whether or not he made the right choice of supporting the blonde when she got the call. Of course, he was ecstatic for her at that time but right now, if he knew that this was going to happen then he shouldn't have told her to get on that plane.

She was chasing her dreams to be an actress and he was just trying to get by for the both of them. At that time, he soon discovered that he loves writing, he just has this thing where a certain scene would unfold in his head and he can't help but write it, detailing it to the last thought he had and that was where his passion for writing grew.

In the summer of 2013, she sent a tape for a small role in a hit TV crime series. She got the part and it was okay for him though because it's only in New York but then the creators decided to make her a series regular because she was amazing in her first appearance.

At first, everything was just fine because one of the scripts Percy made reached one well-known Broadway Director because of his friend who's been in the business for years and owed him a thing or two for fixing his wheels without Percy asking for money.

Money then never became an issue because of how successful the paths of their career took. Percy made a new script wherein the show became popular in Broadway whilst Annabeth's stellar performance in the TV show caught some eyes in Hollywood where she got another audition for a supporting role in a movie in Los Angeles, that's when everything fell apart.

He never gets to see her and whenever he calls, there's no answer. He knows her manager and publicist thinks she should date another actor so her popularity would increase.

Percy jumped a little when his phone starts to ring in his pocket, hoping that it's Annabeth. When he looks at the caller ID though, it's from an unknown number.

He answers the call, thinking that it might be important, "Hello?" He gets up from the chair and went to the balcony that connects to their room to get a better signal.

"Hello is this Mr. Perseus Jackson?" a deep voice on the other end asks. Percy shivers from the cold night air but still didn't go back to get a coat, "Speaking." He replies as he leans in on the cold cement.

"Hello, Mr. Jackson. This is Miles Taylor from Warner Brothers and I would like to inform you that we got that script you sent us last week and I can't help but say it's a masterpiece you've made and we would like to ask if you could fly over here and maybe help us with the auditions?" Percy stands straighter as he processed what the guy just said.

Percy furrows his eyebrows as he's a bit confused with what the man just said, "Yeah but… that was just a synopsis. I haven't actually written the whole script yet." He insists as he starts to pace in the balcony. This could be a big opportunity for him.

"Oh, really…" The man on the phone contemplates and Percy unconsciously swipes at his hair, a nervous tick he gets and right now he's a bit scared that Miles might reconsider in taking him, "Well… Christopher Nolan read it and said your paper is intriguing for him. He asks for you to come and meet him not later than next week. I hope it wouldn't be a hindrance to your schedule since the show you are also a part of has been exceptional."

Percy's knees almost buckled at the mention of the famous Director's name and couldn't help but wear a full smile, "Yeah! That would be great. My schedule is free since the show is gonna end this weekend so I might be there around Tuesday in the morning?"

"That would be perfect. Mr. Nolan actually wants to meet you at the same day 4 o'clock in the afternoon sharp." Percy nods his head even though Miles couldn't see him, "Yeah. I'll be there and thank you so much for the opportunity."

Miles chuckles, "You should know Mr. Jackson your talent is exquisite and that you deserve to be noticed. Even Mr. Nolan thinks that way."

When they said their goodbye's Percy receives a text from Grover. He opens it to read, _Watch Ellen. Annabeth's being interviewed._

Percy goes to the living room and turns on the television he takes a swig from the beer to warm him up and watches Annabeth sitting down opposite to Ellen Degeneres. He took his daily planner from the table and wrote the date for his meeting with Warner Brothers before going back to watch the TV.

As the show progresses, Percy couldn't help but miss her some more as she wears a flowery dress with her hair down in waves. "So tell me about your life in New York. I heard you were a waitress before hitting it off with _Inustice_?

Annabeth smiles at Ellen and nods before answering, "Yes. I was a waitress for three years but I did get a few gigs here and there… especially commercials."

He watches the show closely until the very moment where Ellen asks her something that involves Percy and if someone told him before what his girlfriend answered, future him would say to just turn the TV off and go to sleep. Of course though he didn't.

"But I'm sure you were with someone, right? Because my sources told me that you have lived there for five years? I mean, have you dated anyone when you were there?"

He waits in bated breath because surely Annabeth misses him more than he does. The camera goes back to her who's smiling sweetly at Ellen, "No,"

Just like that Percy swears his breath gets caught in his lungs and feels like a cold bucket of water was being poured all over his body as he hears her voice continue, "I've been alone ever since I started in New York but I lived with my father and step-mother though with my younger twin brothers before I moved out."

His phone vibrates again and he has to lean forward to get it on the coffee table. He opens the text message and reads it.

_I'm so sorry, Percy. _That was the only thing that registered to his mind before breaking down on the couch.

* * *

Percy zips the last of his bags before going out towards the front door where Grover's waiting for him. It's been three days since the interview and three more days for him to think about where he's going with his life because right now, the future seems dim in terms of his relationship with Annabeth.

He called Miles again telling him he should be at Los Angeles within the week seeing as he doesn't have to be at the theater anymore for some work that needs to be done. He then called Grover as he relays what he thinks he should do which his friend thankfully understood.

He looks around the apartment one more time before closing it behind him. "Are you sure you're really leaving? I mean, what if Annabeth was just kidding?" Percy scoffs and shakes his head, "Yeah because that was her kidding around."

As they hailed a cab in going to the airport, Percy can't help but hesitate yet again for the fifth time if this is where he really wants to go. I mean, sure it's a big opportunity but what if he fails with this one? Another thing is that what if he can't get over Annabeth?

When they reached the airport, they still have time to drink some coffee before he boards on the plane, "So are you planning on staying there for good?" Grover stirs his Caramel Macchiato while looking at his friend take a sip of his coffee, "What are you drinking again?"

"Café Americano and yes, I might stay there for good. Depending if there'll be another project but it's nice to have a house there and maybe rent a new apartment in New York." He tries to act nonchalant about his future plans but inside every step he takes feels like another memory that should be erased.

"Oh and before I forget," Percy starts to rummage through his pocket and takes out a key, "I want you to give this to Annabeth… whenever she comes home."

Grover looks at him in an incredulous way, "What? No way, man. I mean… I don't want to be the one to break the news to her."

"Well you don't have to. Just give the keys without telling her anything, please." Percy looks at his best friend with a pleading look, "It's better this way because… I need to start knowing how to live without her, okay? I took this job because I need to find myself again. Before it was just us and now, I have to do this on my own."

Grover looks at Percy and then to the palm where the key rests. He looks up and sighs, "Oh man," he takes the keys from the brunette's hand and shakes his head, "you owe me big time."

* * *

Annabeth sighs as she got out of the plane. She adjusts her sunglasses so people wouldn't recognize her and turns her phone on to see if Percy already answered her back. She's not supposed to be home until the holidays but her Director says they needed to do some editing so he gave her the green light to buy her tickets.

She already texted Percy if he can pick her up at the airport but her boyfriend doesn't seem to answer her so she dials his number but only reaches his voicemail, _Odd._

The blonde dials another number and gratefully sighs as the voice on the other end picked up on the fourth ring, "Oh God, Grover! Can you help me out here?"

Grover seems a bit surprised when he hears Annabeth's voice, "Annabeth? Is there anything wrong?" Surely she's not talking about Percy right?"

"Yeah," Annabeth goes inside the airport to get her bags while balancing her phone pressed to her ear, "I need someone to pick me up at the airport but Percy doesn't seem to be picking up his phone so I thought I should call you because he might be busy at the theater."

"Oh… uh… sure?"

"I mean… if it's not too much to ask. You might be a bit busy with-"

"No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I'll come pick you up. Just give me twenty minutes and I'll be there." Grover hangs up and looks at jumps a little when he feels a pair of arms tug on his leg.

* * *

**What would Annabeth's reaction be when she'll know Percy left her and moved out of the apartment? Thank you so much for taking the time to read this So… reviews anyone?**


End file.
